Me quieres?
by 6Wonderful9
Summary: Rin y Len se encuentran en esa bella etapa (Seh, claro) de la adolescencia y antes de darse cuenta, desarrollan sentimientos el uno por el otro. ¿Cuentan con el apoyo de sus amistades? Advertencia: Twincest. RinxLen.


Capítulo 1

Len PoV

Un día como cualquier otro en la vida de Len Kagamine: Se levanta, se baña, se viste para la escuela, sale de su cuarto y, de pronto, ve a su hermana gemela saliendo del baño directo a su cuarto sin percatarse de su presencia con fortuna, pues él por primera vez en toda su vida (Tenía 14 años) se había puesto rojo con sólo ver a su hermana en toalla.

-(En qué rayos estoy pensando, ella es mi HERMANA!)

Dejando eso de lado, terminó de vestirse y salió junto con su hermana a la escuela. En el camino Rin y él conversaban para pasar el tiempo más rápido. A Len eso no le molestaba, hasta que...

-Len...a ti te gusta alguien?

-Eh? (/ Claro que no puedo decirle)...No, hasta ahora nadie. Y a tí?

-Etto...Bueno, a mí me gusta Kaito

-(Maldito Bakaito! D=) Y a él le gustas?

-No sé, creo que sí pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones

Rin PoV

Ví a Len molesto en la clase, ¿fué algo que yo dije? No quiero que se moleste conmigo, es mi única familia y me dolería mucho que me apartasen de él, lo quiero mucho ¿entonces por qué termino siempre haciéndole daño? ¿Soy sádica?, no, no lo creo (jeje, aunque a veces soy gruñona y egoísta) Me esforzaré para hacerlo sentir como en una familia -no entendí muy bien a qué me referí con eso (?)-

-Len~ Vienes a casa conmigo?

-Ah! Si! Un momento, tengo que arreglar...Dónde rayos está mi balón de fútbol?

-Te ayudaré a buscarlo! ^_^

-Arigato!

Salí del salón y fuí a la cancha para ver si había quedado ahí, pero no ví porque...Encontré a Kaito y Meiko besándose, no pude seguir mirando y salí corriendo, con lágrimas cegando mi visión, Len estaba en camino a buscarme, ya había encontrado el balón y choqué de lleno con él.

Rin! Que pasó?

Kaito...

¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado? Dímelo y voy a matarlo!

No! No lo mates...él no tiene la culpa...tiene novia, eso es todo -dije secándome las lágrimas y dejando de llorar de inmediato- Ésto no me va a amargar la vida.

Esa es la Rin que conozco! -dijo con una gran sonrisa- Si planeas venganza te ayudo, mi princesa.

Sentí subir la sangre a mi cara: Sí, me había sonrojado, ¿Pero por qué? No será que...no...es imposible que yo...me esté enamorando de mi propio hermano? (Sí, diste en el blanco!) Diablos...ahora cómo solucionaré este problema?

Len PoV

Volvimos a casa y nos pusimos a ver televisión, Rin vino muy cansada por haber llorado y todo eso, creo que por eso se quedó dormida, apoyada en mi hombro (muy gracioso, destino hijo de turca) y yo me quede así, mirándola, creando una adicción muy peligrosa. Ví sus labios entreabiertos y un impulso recorrió mi cuerpo. Me contuve, por suerte, o no sé cómo habría terminado. Se hizo de noche y la dejé en su cuarto, me fui a dormir al mío.

***Al día Siguiente***

Rin PoV

Me desperté en mi cama (¿Cuándo llegué hasta ella?, Ah! Debió ser Len) Olía a tocineta, así que fui a la cocina con el estómago gruñendo. Al llegar lo primero que vi fue a Len sin camisa / Por el bien de mi autocontrol debería ponerse una! Por cierto, ¿Desde cuándo está tan bueno? Se le marcan los cuadritos y...*¬* Escondí mi cara entre mis manos aprovechando que tenía sueño, porque si no Len vería que estaba toda roja, me preguntaría si tenía fiebre o algo, me atendería sin camisa y...Nada! Deja de pensar en eso, Rin! Las hemorragias nasales no te ayudan a disimular!

Rin! -dijo Len, sacándome del trance-

Eh?

La comida ya está lista n.n

Ah! Gracias! :D

De nada.

Len PoV

Esa sonrisa...no voy a dejar que sea de nadie más. He afrontado todo tipo de cosas sólo por defenderla, por eso es que no puedo rechazar de ella ninguna petición, por más que me duela el ser su hermano y no ser visto como nada más por ella sigo amándola y necesitándola. Me duele, me duele mucho y algún día me volverá loco, pero mientras ella sea feliz hasta la locura es bienvenida.

Autora PoV

Y así, pasaron toda la tarde jugando DS y retándose en multijugador por medio del wi-fi del vecino y comiendo galletas de chocolate (Qué carrizo, no engordan? Yo también quiero ser así pero ni modo) llegó la noche, Rin durmió en el mueble y Len en el piso después de un episodio de hiperactividad por comer tanto azúcar.


End file.
